Arc 1 Episode 8: Snag a Dan
Impresssed: Just as Jinx got to Remy’s place she got a call, she sighed looking down at her iPhone. She slid to answer and pressed the phone to her ear with her right hand and her left hand covering her wounded shoulder. “Ehm— Hey, what’s up boss?” She asked casually trying to stay calm. “How’d the mission go, did you guys get ‘em?” He asked sternly. Jinx cleared her throat as she spoke “Ohh yea! We got him we’re gonna interrogate him and stuff you know the deal.” He laughed “Yes, anyways leave that up to them I’m gonna need you to come back to Yun corp. for another mission. “ She nodded. “Ok.. what is it?” She said turning away from them now. "This stealth Legend has lived on for thousands of years they say. A powerful Deity who seems to be untraceable. He was last heard of in the town of Tartatrus, getting ready to steal something big from Yun Corp. Dan's stealth prowess has no bounds it seems. Able to steal from even god's. Dan may either be in Gunto town, blending with the civillans or they say his hideout is in a hidden place within the Cave of retreats... it is unknown where exactly though. Fighting Dan is a no go and may take some investigating for sure. Look around town for the symbol of theivery he sports on his right shoulder, those are his teleport points. Set traps and catch this bastard!Do not fail us, we want him alive! You think you can do it? I’ll send someone for help as well.” She smiled big. Her own mission, he was actually giving her something important to do. “Of course I can, he’s no match for me.” She teased obviously joking, this would be much harder than any mission she’d try and pull off but she was determined. “Great! Cya back at the office, and so will your help.” “Gotcha!” She said as they both hung up. She walked back to the two operatives. “Hey guys, boss called me in for another mission, this is on you ok? I’ll cya guys later.” She said winking at them as she walked away. She made her way down the street back to Yun Corp. all she could do was overthink as she walked. ‘What if I fail?’ ‘I’ll be shunned forever.’ ‘I need to get this perfect.’ ‘What if I end up going alone?.. That would be almost impossible.’ ‘What if he pairs me up with an idiot..’ All these thoughts bottled up in her head when she finally got to the building. She walked inside and took the elevator, finally when she got to his office she greeted him. “Alright, I’m ready boss.” She said flashing a toothy grin. Thunrian: In mid stride, Thunder would stop hearing a light beep on his com device on his right ear. He tapped into it so he could tone into the frequency. " Attention Highwind boy's of the 3rd class. I want you both to accompany the OPERATIVE Jinx in her most recent investiagation. This is a highly trained theif and his team are abunch of tough guys as well. Do not Kill, I repeat do not kill. Any Death on either of your ends and thats a penalty of pay. Get a Move on, over." Thunder sighed and then nodded. " Roger that." He said making his way down the streets untill his AI Projection tool pulled itself up on his wrist and showed him where he needed to go. Once reaching her he'd cross his arms and nod. " Sheesh, Last time i was paired with an OP i lost an Arm, you gonna cut my other arm off to?" he said to the female with her diveded colored hair. " The names Thunder. Nice to meet you. I already know who you are cat girl so let's just wait for my brother to get here already. " He said popping a squat next to her, a drink in his right hand he'd take a sip before he'd belch, shaking his head and looking up at her. " So, How do you feel about this war with the Xiao Lang were doing huh? Feel like it's the right thing to do?" He said turning over to Jinx, waiting for her to respond to his question. Ryoji: “BLAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH……GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!” Gale had been attempting to puke himself dry for hours now. Eventually it turned into subtle dry heaving, and he just couldn’t do it. He’d turn and sit on the bathroom floor, holding his stomach. “Ga...i don’t even know what the hell I swallowed. Fucking goo bitch with her big ass tits n shit..” Gale would stand up and begin brushing his teeth until he got a ringer on his phone. Pulling out the touch screen device, he’d put it on speaker, and listen to the intel. “Attention Highwind boy's of the 3rd class. I want you both to accompany the OPERATIVE Jinx in her most recent investigation. This is a highly trained theif and his team are a bunch of tough guys as well. Do not Kill, I repeat do not kill. Any Death on either of your ends and thats a penalty of pay. Get a Move on, over.” “Kiss my ass” Gale would tap the phone, but instead of hanging up, a holographic projection of where he was to go, would pop up on his phone. Gale would gargle some Listerine, and spit it out sighing. “These people don’t know the meaning of workers comp around here…” Gale would whistle, and Al the chocobo would pop up from his dirty clothing chirping. “C’mon bro, time to get the trail going.” A few moments later after a quick shower, and some breakfast, gale would casually ride his chocobo through the streets. Not really hurrying, but considering all he had to do was literally feed his ride, it’s the best damn gas saver ever. Gale would arrive, and hop off of al. Al then turned back into his cutesy form, and took refuge in Gales hair. The shit was wild enough to conceal it, and his little talons would simple tug on his hair for a grip. Gale would walk up and see Thunder, and some random double haired girl standing around. “Yo thun! You’re arm alright? Sorry I didn’t get to help out when you might’ve needed it man..” Gale would rub the back of his neck. He was raised to keep the promise of protecting his sibling, and staying by his side, so he was pretty bumed he couldn’t do anything about his missing arm or have even been there to help him. “ Gale would glance at the cat chick, and raise an eyebrow. “Those..ears….” Gale would squat down now on eye level with the cat girl and reach into his back pocket, looking around suspiciously. “Aye uh…you do catnip? I got fresh baaaaaaag. 150 scales and it’s yours. Since you’re an op though, I’ll do 125. Eh? It’s homegrown.” Gale would hold up the tiny bag of catnip, waving it in front of the woman. He was legit in need of money, WARRIOR or not. Impresssed: Jinx sat down in the seat before the president, as he explained a few things. He then contacted people to help her investigate the mission. She bit at her lower lip a bit, she was pretty nervous but when she gets down the business things get serious. Expect one thing that bothered her a bit was her schizophrenia, it can’t control her this time. She’s got this under control, hopefully. After all though she was named Jinx for a reason. As she sat there she had a bandage on her shoulder from her bullet wound. The president sighed when he leaned back into his chair looking at Jinx. “Wanna know why I called for you first Jinx?” Jinx shook her head. “Actually.. no sir.” She said admittingly. “Here’s the thing, I see a great future for you. I know all about your duo personality and I believe you’ll over come that and be able to use it as maybe a weapon. Your other personality is really powerful Jinx, that’s why I sent you on a mission where you CANNOT kill the man. I’m trusting you.” Jinx swallowed hard at his words. ‘Trust’. The most scariest word in her vocabulary. She nodded just before one of the WARRIORS came in and sat by her. “Huh, last time I was paired with WARRIORs they ditched me right off the helicopter and I had to fly it instead. So I think we’re good on both sides bud, and nice to meet you Thunder, I’m guessing you already know my name’s Jinx.— .. Did he just call me Cat girl..?” She ask the president as he just simply shrugged. Finally she then looked over at him as he asked about the war and she bit down on her cherry red lips. “Ah.. It’s a bit.. unsettling.. but you know, we gotta do what we’re told to.” She said shrugging as she crossed her legs. “Hm, also very classy, but I know you could do better than that WARRIOR.” She said with a sly grin after his burp. She paused to look at the door again to notice another WARRIOR, probably his brother. She watched him squat down to her height and raised an eyebrow at him. Her ears twitched a bit when he mentioned them and as she snickered. “How about.. instead of offering me cat weed, you tell me your name?” She said poking the man’s cheek as she pulled away folding her arms obviously not interested. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYGY45_tN9U ) " Alright you three..." Said the President. " Cut the crap... and get a move one." Thunder nodded standing to his full height and if the other two would have followed he would have guided them to the front of the building. " Alright, Gale, I want you to accomapny this Jinx girl. I work better alone." he said crossing his arms. " He told us to look for the theifs symbol. Which is this." Thunder said taking the photo given to him by the president before they left. ( http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140429222822/galaxygearroleplay/images/6/61/3573715.jpg ) " If we can look for the symbol on this guy's shoulder we should track him down. I'm gonna goto the tavern. Here." Thunder said waving his projection tool over the females body. " Now your com network to your ear Piece is connected to me and Gales, meaning aslong as were on this job, your com device will be linked to our own. We dont have to actually speak workds to communicate with one another so take it in stride. Kinda like mind reading. Let's get a move on, first place im going to is the tavern. I want the two of you to go around to fight the last place this guy heisted. He hit the Latent musuem and stole the Staff of unerving. Look for any clues there. Move out." Thunder said walking down the street only to stop and turn to his brother. " Oh, and Gale. Dont worry about the arm. It's just a flesh wound." he said continuing his strideful walk forward. Getting lost in the crowds of the streets. Impresssed: Jinx paused to look at the President and chuckled softly. Jinx stood up, her tiny curvy self looked up at them. “Mother fucking tall people..” She complained trying to take a peek at the photo. She nodded as she analyzed the picture. “Heh, that shouldn’t be that hard…” She said sarcastically as she followed. He then offered a projection tool as she reached up to grab it, almost jumping for it. She put on the ear piece and covered it over her black side of her hair. She nodded listening carefully to him, she had to look up at him sadly but she was used to it anyways. “Mind.. reading..” She whispered, she then began to chuckle. “Oh god, you’ll have fun if you can read /my/ mind.” She said as they conntinued their walk. She was actually getting serious now, this mission determined if she can actually contain herself. It was not only a mission to catch some dangerous guy, it was also a mission for herself. “Gotcha, Latent museum. So I’m with the drug dealer?” She asking fixing her earpiece with a sharp smile, flashing a sharp fang teasingly as her slick black tail swayed behind her when she began walking the other way, she looked back at Gale “Hm, so you coming with me big guy?” She asked placing a hand on her hip, her violet eyes waited for an answer. Ryoji: Gale would stand up as the president arrived and merely raise a brow. Gale didn’t do well with authority figures. Probably one of the reasons he was lastly picked to join 3rd class anyway. As he did, gale would turn and place his hands behind his head. He wanted badly to ignore mission details, but it was a habit of listening to things, that got to em. Taking in each deet that was passed through his dear drum he’d nod. “Yeah yeah, go look for clues. I’ve got the symbol memorized, so this will be easy, if I can even find this thing. Looks like I won’t be slitting necks this time around.” Gale would look to the girl, as she made a comment about his drug dealing. He’d rub the back of his neck and laugh a bit, with a grin, closing his eyes. Gale stuck the ear wig in his hear, and nodded to the cat girl. “Yeah, let’s jet. Better now than never, we’ll lose time.” Gale heard thunders remark about a flesh wound and responded with a “:I” face. “Look if you need help call me. CAAAAAAAAAALL me. If you lose another limb, I’mma piss on your ride bro” Gale would laugh and stick his tounge out. If jinx followed, they’d be making their way thorugh the crowd of people , heading towards Latent Museum. “Names Gale by the way. I don’t know if you cought that or not. And yooou’re. Jinx. Are you bad luck? Tell me off bat cause I’d hate to have a sword fall outta no where and own my ass.” Gale would bump into a passer by, and scream out. “Watch it pops!” Gale would open his hand, only to find 1 scale. “Pft..broke ass.” They’d arrive at the museum, and see the yellow tape around the exhibit/crime area. Some of the police force would nod to Gale and Jinx letting them through. Gale would clap his hands and rub them together. “Allllright Jinx, what are we looking for? Cause I temporarily forgot everything important Thunder told me.” Gale would give a smile that was a cross between “hahaha” and “IIIII fucked up.” Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI ) He had stepped into the room, his arms swinging back forth as he opened the doors to the Tavern. His sequence of steps had ben fluent and smooth like as he made his way over to the bar. As he sat, he'd eye the bartender and then the rest of the other grunts that had been in the tavern for a drink. " Arent you a little young to be drinking?" They'd say to him as he sat diretly infront of the bartender. "... Gimmie a soda." One of the grunts sat next to Thunder and when his soda was made he'd snatch it from him, taking it to drink for himself. Thunder watched him do so as he soon slammed the glass down to add insult to injury to the teenager. " Gimmie another one." Said the grunt. " On him." Thunder smirked and nodded his head. " Do you know what, Who I am?" " Yeah, I know your WARRIOR." He said taking a sip of his drink again. " And Honestly, i dont give a rats ass. You think you can come to sector 5 and just drink, like you belong here. You dont belong here WARRIOR. We know what you did to those Xiao Lang children. You slauthered that whole village baby killer." Thunder turned and shot a glance at the grunt a confused look on his face. " Dont sit there and pretend you dont know what the hel i'm talking about!" He said shouting at Thunder before pulling out a gun and placing it to the young man's head. "...." Thundeer kept his head forward feeling the cold steel of the gun when he turned to eye the grunt. " I don't. I came here in search of information on a Dan Snatcher." All of the grunts and thugs would burst out into synical laughter before they all just went silent again. The Lead grunt would speak up on the groups behalf. " We dont know nothing about no Dan snatcha' and even if we did. We wouldnt tell you shit Dog." Thunder reached up for his blade and all of the thugs and grunts pulled there guns out at the young man all aimed and ready to shoot if need be. "...." It went silent. " I won't ask again." Thunder said slowly pulling on the metal of the blade. 'CHIK, CHAK' the sounds of loading guns rang all throughout the place in testiment of ready to fire away. " We aint telling you... Jack.... Shit.." ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=n6jCJZEFIto ) The sweat trickle down Thunders cheek as he took a deep breathe. The steam of the gun's all aimed at him at once made him take a deep breathe when he began to smirk. After his fight with Kai he was building up a level of freedom when he fought. These combat high's..were becoming. 'Empowering' ( Wink wink) " JUST WASTE EM!" They all said as they began to fire at once, there guns firing off at Thunders area of seating. When the bullet smoke started to cease They'd see that they hadnt hit there target at all. " WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" When they looked up, they'd see thunder sitting on a strobe light casually with his hands behind his head. " GET EM, GET EM NOW!" When all 10 of the gaurds attempted to shoot all of there gun's would topple over and split apart. " WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT!?!?!?!!! BUT HE... HE DIDNT! NO WAY!" Thunder leaped down from the light and began to knock them out one by one except for the last grunt the leader where he'd then began to beat the crud out of him vigirously. " Now... your gonna tell me just where to find this Dan guy....arent ya." About 10 minutes later. Gale and Jinx would get a link from Thunder. " I got some intel, look for a guy in a brown trench coat. ( Jamal you NPC him.) If he goes into the restroom.. he's your man. I'll explain later. Thunder out." Impresssed: Jinx looked back at Thunder, glancing at his arm quickly. What had happened? She was curious but he probably didn’t wanna talk about it. It’s not like it was bad thing or anything it looked pretty damn cool but then again curiosity.. killed the cat. She hated that metaphor but it happened to come up a lot. She followed Gale and looked up at him when he spoke. “Hm Gale, that’s my granny’s name.” She teased him and she nodded smiling. “Yep I’m Jinx, and I’m not bad luck. I’m just a lot to handle.” She said with the most stern look. She wasn’t kidding, she was absolutely a lot to handle, although it wasn’t her fault she had two different people in one person. As they walked into the museum there were crowds of people. She noticed as he stopped an old man and complained about his money. “Heh, you’re broke huh?” She said as she looked away for a second to look at the old man again, almost losing herself in the crowd but she simply shoved her way through by grabbing Gale’s wrist. “Jeez! Don’t lose me in the crowd’s.. ” She said pulling away from him now, they walked through and she glanced up at him. “Oh.. I.. thought you’d remember...” She looked up at him seriously then began to laugh. “Of course I remember.” She sighed now. “We’re looking for that symbol remember?.. On his shoulder?” She tried reminding him as she began to look around. She heard a screeching noise in her ear. “GAH! ouch..” She flinched as she held her ear with the ear piece in it. People stared at her as she laughed awkwardly. “Ahm.. Got it.. Thunder thanks.” She answered as she rubbed her ear shaking her head. “Alright, brown trench coat.. and restroom. Lets go.” She said motioning to the bathroom, she began walking hoping Gale would follow behind her. “We need to try and not look suspicious. How about you go into the bathroom and I’ll be out here by the water fountain outside of the bathroom?” She suggested glancing over at him now. DeucalionGray: (and not real wings, the Marvel Falcon XD) Ryoji: Gale would nod at her, and begin his walk. When they went outside, not only did they spot Thun and the man in a heated chase. Gale would listen to thun spout orders about where the guys location was going to be. “90 de..what? Bro I cheated off you in the WARRIOR exam I don’t…no…no, no what?...OH South west! Aight! Bet!” Gale would grab jinx by the shoulders. “KEEP UP! THIS IS THE ONLY PART I’M GOOD AT!” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pj0JwHQer_c ) Gale would turn around and seemingly be standing in place. However the image was clearly fuzzy, Gale had taken the hell off on foot! Going the direction he was anointed his body would be moving, giving him a mad case of tunnel vision, as his body darted fowrad in a low ninja like run, at 80mph! his feet continue pressing onwards, as he darted in the direction, hoping jinx was on his asss. “c’mon gale move your ASSSSSSS!!!” Gales body would’ve sunken incredibly low to the ground as his legs were now poudninga gainst the cement. His enhanced WARRIROR ardeniline, kicked in, and boosted him from 80mph to 150 and rising! His body then started moving along the surface of a building, his body picking up so much velocity and weight, his feet literally dug foot holds in the matter he ran on allowing him to traverse it freely as he saw fit! Ascending 35, no 40 stories on a whim! Gale would pull out his cleaver gun dagger, and throw it, dead at the corner of the building in his southwestern path, all while his body continued to accelerate. He’d then kick off of his right foot, his body darting into the air, as he’d swing on his attached mantra string, in one big giant loop. His body swinging from the air like Tarzan, as he kept the hand that had the rope in it downwards, underneath his body, and spread one leg infront of the other. Eventually letting his whole body spread out into a standard rope swing (minus the kick http://i.imgur.com/vUUtf.gif The added momentum from his run doubled his overall speed when he swung thought he tair. His body was a bit low to the ground now, as his fingers skimmed along the road a bit as he pushed 170, his adrenaline pumping the muscles in his body and his light frame only making him more air resistant. “JINX! ATTACK FROM THE FRONT!” Gale was coming up on the spot and as he did, he could see a small feint light materializing. This had to be where Dan was about to teleport to. Gale would quickly grunt and his eyes would squint as his mind accelerated and began racing, analyzing ways to figure out the most effective way for him to turn his speed into one overpowering and crippling hit. He’d have to hold back considerably since he couldn’t kill the man. As dense as Gale was, he was still an expert theif. Thief’s regardless of personal preference will always have a habit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trival things like pickpocketing to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the environment and in dangerous situations. When a foot away form the clearing Dan was materializing in, Gale would release his mantra string and flip his body forward. In what seemed like slow motion, he would, while leaning forward into the flip, draw his combat knife and stab it into the ground with inhuman force, all the while attaching another mantra string to it. He’d simultaneously, flip forward 5 times, before landing on the wall of one of the buildings closing that area off, his mass denting the bricks easily. If jinx responded like Gale did, then she would captilize in seeing where dan was appearing and launch some form of attack herself, to stun and nullify him by all means HOPEFULLY knocking this man out in one hit. If she did ale would flip forward yet again, and draw one of his gun cleavers, pointing it towards Dan’s head, with a glare. “Please move. Please dear god move, and I promise you I will have no problem splattering your brain matter all over this pavement. Do I make myself clear? Jinx cuff em.” Dan would glare at Jinx and Gale, simply spreading his hands and leaving his palm open . “Thunder, suspect in custody. How soon can you get over here?” Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/LQU9RFTR_84 ) Thunder would have unsheathed his blade and got down into his stance, using his automail arm as the gaurd arm as he got down into his stance. " No deaths.. got it.." He began to concentrate his mantra around his blade to make it have more of a club effect rather than a blade as he got down in his stance and soon charged. He'd charge at the first warrior only to go into a full blade to blade exchange. ( http://www.ogeeku.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/sotsgif.gif ) " Ahhh screw that! SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO JUST TERMINATE THE ISSUE!" He said parrying the warrior and slicing his arm off, parrying him and then impaling him from the top of his skull. ( http://i.imgur.com/YrclafT.gif )M Thunder would use a counterattack against a thrust, only to sidestep a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, he'd spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's neck cleaving there head right off. Before long after disposing of that one, he'd throw himself forwardin a full rolling somersault slash while attacking. Slashing someones leg's off completely. " I'll make an example out of all of you!"- Dashing over to another foe, he'd send a massive flurry of strikes delivered to the opponent. The sheer speed of the slashes makes this technique difficult to counter as he decimates his oppponets to shreds. Thunder would pull his blade to the right After the first strike of his blade with the quickened sword, He'd back hand his opponent taking there sheathe from them where he'd then use the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. After the sword strike lands, the sheath strike delivers a pulverizing blow capable of crushing bone and shattering wood, lodging it right into his opponents dome.( http://youtu.be/PCfiqY05BpA ) After a few moments the whole area would be cleared of foes and there'd be a blood bath all around. " Hahah... Hahah... I, I had to kill them all. I mean, in order for me to.. be a true WARRIOR. I cant let that Kai girl be right about me, they were criminals and this was there justice. There deaths were there justification. And with death comes salvation. No Mercy..." Images of how he had killed all of those soliders with his mission with Kai, and the soliders he killed before then. And then the one with the family pictures. He had killed them all and they all lie dead to his feet once again. " Unacceptable Thunder..." Said the 1st Class who saved him just the other day, walking away from the scene in sheer disapointment. Then his brother would chirp in." I'm... on my way..." Cleaning off his blade, he'd began his slow walk over. As it began to rain. Category:Arc 1